The First Time
by HarrisonBines
Summary: Hermione spends another summer at the burrow but this time it's different


It was the beginning of the summer and Hermione still didn't have a boyfriend. All of her friends had someone or at least were dating. She was puzzled as to why Ron still didn't ask her out on a date or acknowledge that he had feelings for her. Hermione's body began to feel enraged as she mentally pictured Ron kissing all over that slut Lavender. It was clear that Ron liked Hermione; everyone knew it, why did he persist in not acting upon his feelings? Hermione shook her head trying to rid her mind of these nonsensical thoughts. If Ron was too daft to act on a good thing than she would just move on without him. She quickly began to finish up packing before she left for the burrow. Her parents finally agreed to let her spend some time there after much deliberation and compromising. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend the summer with her parents; she just hated not being around Ron. Just as she napped her suitcase shut a small black owl with wide oval eyes flew in and dropped a letter on her bed. Crookshanks sauntered in the corner eyeing the owl's every move. Hermione grabbed the letter with a deep sigh. It was probably another letter from Parvati bragging about her latest sexual conquests with Seamus. She hastily tore open the letter and was exactly right. Skimming through the words "wand" "suck" and "knees" jumped out all at once. That was the icing on the cake. Hermione was definitely getting some male attention this summer, with or without Ron's help.

Hermione arrived at the burrow via floo powder and walked in on the Weasley's doing their everyday activities. Harry and Ron battling it out over a game of wizard's chess as Ginny watched on with love in her eyes. Mrs. Weasley was busy in the kitchen and just as she knelt down to use the oven, George appeared right behind her staring straight at Hermione.

"Hey there" he said, grinning from ear to ear.

Hermione stood shell shocked. Was George really that attractive? Has he always been that good looking? Not that I can remember but a year of not seeing him everyday at school could make the heart grow fonder.

"Hey George" Hermione managed to whisper out. She could feel the back of neck grow hot as George made his way over to her by the fire place. Stupid Ron hadn't even taken the time to look up from the sofa and notice she was standing there.

"Hey 'Mione, about time you got here. Ginny has been waiting for you so she can stop annoying Harry and I and tell you the latest gossip about school" Ron said, still without looking up. Ginny scowled at him as she stood up ruffling her hands through Harry's hair and came over to help Hermione with her bag. Harry looked up and winked at Hermione quickly before looking back down at the chessboard to ensure Ron didn't cheat.

"Well I am glad you're here. Did you get news from Parvati? I've been getting letters all morning" Ginny squealed with excitement.

"Please wait until I leave the room to start discussing the sexual fantasies of your little friends" George said playfully elbowing Ginny in ribs.

"They aren't fantasies, they are acts between boyfriend and girlfriend" Ginny snapped back in a whisper. George's smile disappeared in an instance and was replaced with pure disgust.

"Number one, don't every say that again and number two, still wait until I leave the room to talk about that" Of course George was lying, anything sexual occurring with Hermione was top on his list of things he wanted to hear about. He had secretly liked her since day one and had slowly waited for the right time to tell her. Fred liked to joke that 'slowly waiting' to George was six years. Ginny and Hermione hurried themselves up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door behind them.

"Can you believe what a slut Parvati is?!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione threw Ginny a look "You slept with Harry after a week of going out".

"That's different, we're in love'' she quipped back. "Besides, I didn't write a letter telling everyone about it!"

"You didn't need to! Anyone in the common room that night heard you two" Hermione said with a drawl. Ginny blushed and decided to change the subject before any of her brothers overheard.

"Well what about you and Ron? Its time Hermione. Time to _go all the way_" Ginny said slyly.

"I know but not with Ron. That ship has sailed, time for someone else. I'm tired of waiting for him and seeing if he'll ever ask me out"

Hermione looked down at her shoes. Wondering why Ron never acts on his feelings for her always made her feel like something was wrong with _her_. Why no one else ever did either for that fact.

"Ok" Ginny replied, plopping herself down on her bed with a pen and pad.

"Let's go through all the available guys and narrow it down". The fact was Hermione didn't need to narrow it down. Her heart had already chosen George for some reason and now he was all she could think about_. _What was wrong with George? He's perfect. He's experienced, nice, and most importantly discreet. If Hermione was going to have sex with someone, she didn't want the entire school to know. The only obstacle she had to get past was the fact that George was Ron's older brother. The hell with Ron, he had his chance. Hermione thought to herself. She had nothing to lose.

"What about George?" The question slipped from Hermione's lips before she could even think about it.

"George?" Ginny asked with a smile growing on her face. "George would be good I guess…especially if you want Ron to finally move his ass and ask you out".

Just as Hermione began to get excited she stopped herself.

"Ginny, I think I just want this to happen naturally, not by plan and if it happens with George that's great but I would want it to happen because I like him not to motivate Ron". Just as Hermione finished her sentence George felt like leaping in the air. Of course he was standing outside the door, ear pressed against it, listening in on their conversation. Hermione actually liked him and was contemplating having sex! This was too good to be true.

"I would ask what you're doing but by the look of that really lame fist pumping you just did you heard news about Hermione" Fred stood cross armed in the doorway across from Ginny's room. George swung around, pushing Fred into their bedroom and slamming the door behind them.

"Are you mad?!" He bellowed at Fred. "Why don't you just march around the house screaming 'George loves Hermione!".

Fred stared at George trying not to burst out laughing at his twins crazy antics.

"I didn't say it that loud you nut, now calm down and tell me what's going on" Fred grabbed George's arm and led him over to his bed to sit down.

"Hermione is ready to sleep with someone and is requesting yours truly and yes, I said Hermione" George puffed out his chest and waited for Fred to grovel at him for being able to achieve such a feat.

"That's good, you can finally tell her your feelings and I can stop hearing about her everyday from you" Fred replied as he picked at a loose thread on his pants.

"Did you hear what I said? Hermione wants to sleep with me. Hermione Granger. The most prim and proper girl at school. I'll be a legend!" said George.

"George, who do you think you're talking to? I know you are in love with her. You're probably too scared to even kiss her" George knew this but thought he could act sly about it with his brother, apparently not.

"Besides, you care too much about her to tell anyone and you want to be her boyfriend"

"I know!" George yelled throwing his hand up in the air. "But does she know that? No! She probably thinks the rumors about me being a good lay are true and is just going to use me".

"I don't think Hermione is that type of girl. Instead of talking about it, why don't you just ask her?" Fred got up and headed toward the door. "I've never seen you act this way about a girl before. It's Hermione! She knows you, you don't have to pretend to be someone else around her".

George just stared at his brother. "Since when did you become all romantic and have feelings?"

Fred smiled back at him. "You don't know everything about me George".

That night at dinner George couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Fred. He had never heard Fred talk like that before. He sounded like a therapist or Ginny! Where did Fred pick up all this stuff about 'being yourself' and 'sharing feelings?'. George shuddered to himself. He was a manly, macho man full of testosterone. He didn't need to share his feeling with Hermione. Sex was just something two people did, feelings don't always need to be involved. George stared at Hermione, watching her take every bite of her dinner. He knew he was wrong. It would be different with Hermione. They wouldn't have sex, they would make love. For the first time in George's life he would actually make love to a girl.

After dinner Harry and Ginny went for a stroll outside which really meant they were shagging somewhere in the forest. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone to bed as did Fred. This only left Ron, Hermione and George. Ron was sprawled out on the couch looking at some book about Veela and Hermione was up in Ginny's room….alone. George slowly crept up the stairs and saw Hermione sitting on the floor looking at a book as well. He pushed the door open and smiled. Hermione smiled back, a good sign, and motioned for him to join her on the floor.

"So how did your hot gossip talk go with Ginny?" He asked, mentally smacking himself for asking such a dumb question.

Hermione softly giggled. "It was good, thanks. It just made me realize how sexually deprived and inexperienced I am compared to all the other girls in my year". George was a little taken back at how candid Hermione was being yet slightly turned on.

"Well that's not always a bad thing" Again, George mentally smacked himself.

"I guess" She replied pulling her legs up and hugging her knees.

George's heart was beating so fast he was sure Hermione could hear it. He felt so awkward right now, in this moment. He was sitting next to the girl he was in love with and was searching his brain trying to find a way to tell her.

"Hermione….Hermione…."George searched for the right words. Her huge brown eyes sparkling at him didn't help the situation. "Since the first day I've met you…what I'm trying to say is…its you, it's always been you" George peeked over at her, trying to read her reaction. Hermione looked puzzled. This was not a good sign or the reaction George was looking for.

"I don't understand. Its _always_ been me? Then why am I just hearing about it now? Why now?!" She began to raise her voice. Was she angry?

"I don't know, I never thought you'd feel the same way. I quit school! I used to get in trouble all the time, not exactly your type of guy. I never thought you'd give me the time of day…"George trailed off.

"Oh" was all Hermione could muster at the moment.

"You spent so much time with Ron that I just thought you two would end up together and I could eventually move on but now…"George trailed off again. This was going horribly wrong and not how he saw it panning out at all.

"I understand George, I've liked you too but was held back by Ron I guess. Everyone expected us to end up together. I never figured you'd like me either. I'm your kid brother's nerdy best friend. I'm not exactly the type of girl you usually date".

"That's exactly why I love you, because your different then the rest". He said to her quietly.

Hermione shook her head and stood up. "This is all a little confusing. I understand why you didn't say anything before, I just need to think this all through. It's a lot to take in all at once". With that said, Hermione went to the bathroom and shut the door. George still sat on the floor in Ginny's room. He was so dumb for not saying anything but at least Hermione now knew how he really felt. He heard her turn on the faucet to draw a bath. It hadn't gone too bad. She didn't jump for joy and kiss him allover but she didn't run in disgust either. He heard her turn the water off.

George got up and walked to the bathroom door. Hermione was silent, all that could be heard was the dripping of the faucet. George took a deep breathe and opened the bathroom door and closed it quietly behind him. This time he would not wait six years to act on his feelings. Hermione stared at him but said nothing. She didn't try to cover herself or get out of the bath, she just stared. George walked over to the side of the tub and kneeled down towards her face. He gently started kissing her forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally her lips. Hermione thought her heart was going to explode in her chest. She snaked her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his soft long hair. Was this really happening? Was Hermione making out with George while she sat in the tub, naked? George didn't care that his knees were about to give from leaning over the bath tub, all he cared about was that Hermione Granger was kissing him. Before he knew it, Hermione gently pulled him closer. George climbed in atop her causing water to pour out all over the floor. He was fully dressed and now soaking wet. Hermione wrapper her legs around his waist. No longer needing his arms to help prop him up, George began to explore Hermione's body and didn't miss touching and massaging an inch of it. Instinctively, Hermione slowly unbuttoned George's shirt and peeled it off of him. His skin was smooth and slick and she couldn't get enough of him. Everything was going fine, first and second base were covered. All that was left was George naked and his throbbing member poking Hermione's thigh. It was now or probably never. The timing was perfect and there was no reason why the they shouldn't go through with it. Hermione grabbed him and guided him into her. George needed no reassurance that she was ready. Out of all the romance books Hermione read and all the porn George had watched, it was the picture perfect and ideal way to make love to both of them.

Ron lazily made his way up the stairs. Harry and Ginny had yet to return from their "walk" together. As Ron passed by the bathroom he stopped and put his ear to the door. All he could make out was the sloshing of the water and it spilling onto the floor. He grimaced, probably George wanking off again. He went up to his room and collapsed on his bed.

Hermione bit George's ear to silently let him know she was enjoying it. George had his mouth nuzzled deep in Hermione's hair to muffle his moans. Before they knew it, they both reached their limit and it was over. George was breathing heavily as he lifted his head and pressed his forehead against Hermione's. He stared deep into her eyes and smiled. Hermione had finally gotten what all the girls in her year had been talking about and she wasn't going to tell a soul about it.


End file.
